


A Frying Pan is a Suitable Weapon

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Does a pantry count as a closet?, Frying pan injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Rachel hears a noise in the kitchen at night and Hyde regrets sneaking around.





	A Frying Pan is a Suitable Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. I have finally gotten an archiveofourown account! Yay! Now I'm gonna proceed to fill the Glass Scientists section with more fics!

Rachel was in the kitchen late at night, pulling out a frying pan to fry up some bacon for Jasper. She hummed as she opened the cupboard doors and pulled down the largest frying pan they had in the Society. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the pantry. Concerned that it might be a robber, she tightened her grip on the frying pan and slowly approached the door.

When she was within a foot of the door, it violently swung open, and a figure dressed in black dashed out. Frightened, Rachel swung her frying pan at the 'intruder' resulting in a loud clang and a wack as the intruder fell to the floor. Rachel finally took a closer look at the intruder and gasped.

"Oh, Mr Hyde, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a robber!" Rachel extended her hand to help Hyde off the floor. Hyde shooed her away and pulled himself painfully off the ground by himself and dusted himself off.

"You should watch where you swing that thing little missy. You could end up hitting someone who can actually get hurt." He said. Rachel crossed her arms.

"But you can get hurt Mr. Hyde. There is a bruise forming on your face already."

"Nonsense! I am the spirit of London at night, nothing can harm me!"

Rachel sighed at him and went to get some ice out of the ice box. She took a cloth and made a makeshift ice pack and extended it to Hyde in offering. Hyde ignored it and instead sat on the table and picked at some dirt beneath his fingers.

"Suit yourself." Rachel shrugged, and she set the ice pack down beside Hyde on the table as she went to finally start cooking the bacon. Hyde was silent for about five minutes, before Rachel heard the sound of the ice bag being picked up and someone jumping out a window. She smirked to herself and planned to tell the other Lodgers about the nights events in the morning.

Jekyll was oddly wearing makeup the next morning......


End file.
